Betrayal
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: In an effort to save those she loves, Uranus surrenders herself to Galaxia long before the final battle with Sailor Moon. Though haunted by guilt, Haruka's faith in the Moon Princess is always strong, and soon she finds an ally in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

_Betrayal_ by Katrina Kadabra 

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners. 

Other Info: Slightly alternTold from Haruka's POV. Comtains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus. For those of you who have read my other stories, I'm sorry to say Nathan is not present in this story. (This was actually written before Knight for Neptune.) For first time readers, um... hope you like it.You can find my original stories on my website, www.katrinasforest.com   


**Chapter 1**

I stared into the blinding sunlight. I should've been happy; I didn't get to see the sun that much nowadays. But the sun was only a taunting memento, a painful reminder of what used to be. 

A single tear rolled down my face. What was the point in going on anymore? 

I clenched my fist and I could feel the heartless bond, the cold metal of Galaxia's bracelet tighten against my skin. Why had I made such a foolish decision? What had it amounted to in the end? Everything that I held dear to me was gone now. Everything. 

"Michiru..." I whispered into the wind. "Michiru, will you ever forgive me? I let you down. I let everybody down. I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to happen." I paused for a moment to rub my arm across my face, stinging my eyes. Michiru couldn't hear me. She was gone now. Nothing could bring her back. Nothing could bring either of them back. 

"Uranus!" A voice behind me called out to me, but I didn't move. I only stood there dismal, silent as a statue as the clacking sound of Lead Crow's black high-heeled boots approached me. I waited until Lead Crow walked up to my side. 

"You're out here again?" Lead Crow asked. "Why?" 

"None of your business," I angrily replied. "What do you want?" 

"Galaxia called a meeting of the Sailor Ani-mates," Lead Crow answered. There was a pause. "That includes you." 

"I don't care." I muttered. It was not the first time I didn't care. Lead Crow scowled. 

"You say that," Lead Crow answered. "As if you're the only one Galaxia hurt." Again I was silent, which only got Lead Crow more upset. "Get over it!" she yelled. "The rest of us have suffered because of her too, you know! So get your sorry self down there before everyone gets in trouble!" With that, Lead Crow teleported away. I let out a longing sigh and turned to leave. I would go to the meeting, but not to help Crow. It didn't matter to me whether Lead Crow suffered or not. In fact, I was delighted at the thought. Let her suffer. Let her know what pain feels like. It didn't matter what happened. I would never forgive her or even sympathize with her. Not with the one who had taken Michiru and Taylor away from me. 

* * *

It had started out as quite the ordinary day. I awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon and freshly baked banana-nut muffins. Typical; Michiru was already putting breakfast on the table before I was even out of bed. As I slowly opened my eyes to greet the day, the door to my room flew open and in ran Hotaru, leaping onto the bed to see if she could startle me out of a sound sleep. 

Only I was already awake. 

"Good morning, Hotaru," I said with a smile. "How are you?" 

"Fine," Hotaru answered. I smiled at Hotaru's carefree innocence. I reached down to pat the child's head, but suddenly Hotaru grasped her arms around my waist, squeezing tightly and refusing to let go. 

"What's this all of a sudden?" I asked. 

"I don't know," she answered, looking up with deep sad eyes. "I just felt like I should hold onto you." 

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured her. "Except out for a date with Taylor this afternoon. Now come on..." I started to stand up, a rather difficult task to accomplish with a little girl strapped to my waist. As my feet hit the floor, Hotaru tightened her grip and pulled up her legs, letting her small body dangle over my hips. 

"Having fun?" asked a voice. I turned around. 

"Michiru!" 

Michiru smiled, a playful sparkle to her eyes. 

"When you girls are done playing, I've got breakfast on the table," she said. 

"We're coming," I answered, pulling Hotaru away from me and setting her feet down on the carpet. I then bent over, pulling aside strands of Hotaru's jet black hair and whispering into her ear, "Better do what Michiru says. You don't want to see her when she gets mad." Hotaru's eyes widened and she hurried out of the room. Michiru looked quizzically over at me. 

"What did you tell her?" 

"Nothing," I answered, grinning. "Come on, let's dig into those muffins of yours." 

The conversation at the breakfast table was unusually light, even I was forced to admit. Maybe it was because I was still tired. Or maybe I was still thinking about Hotaru's strange behavior that morning. In either case, Setsuna tried her best to break the silence. 

"So, what do you have going on today?" she asked no one in specific as she brought a cup of steaming coffee to her lips. 

"I'm going to visit Chibiusa," Hotaru announced proudly. "Usagi is taking us to the park, on account'a Ruka's busy with Taylor today." I giggled at Hotaru's slurred vocabulary. Michiru glanced over at me from across the table. 

"You be careful," she told me. "You two have been running into a lot of attacks with the enemy." 

"Yeah, they're annoying," I replied, paying more attention to the food on my plate than Michiru's words. "But don't worry. Taylor increases my power level, remember? I have no problems beating those idiots." Michiru nodded in agreement at my newfound confidence, but something still brought her to let out a long sigh. 

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," she said. 

"If it's bothering you, do you want to come along and be my bodyguard?" I teased. Michiru smiled, but something told me she wasn't in the mood for making jokes. The playful grin disappeared from my face. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. Just watch yourself out there today, alright?" 

I nodded. "I promise." It was just like Michiru to be concerned about my safety, and rightfully so. The number of enemy attacks seemed to have increased dramatically in the past few weeks, and always where Taylor and I were. But it didn't matter. My power was stronger now. I could beat them. The only thing I couldn't beat was... myself.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

_Betrayal_ by Katrina Kadabra 

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners. 

Other Info: Slightly alternate universe. Told from Haruka's POV. Comtains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus.

Quick character summary: During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing. 

  


**Chapter 2**   


I clung onto Taylor's arm as the two of us walked the well-worn path through the park. It felt good to be out here. It was perfect weather, and my dear friend the wind was blowing strong today. I laughed at the thought that I might actually look like a normal school girl going on a date. What an original concept. Unfortunately, it was only about fifteen minutes into the walk before Taylor and I heard screaming coming from behind us. 

"Don't tell me..." Taylor muttered. 

"It's gotta be them again," I answered him, grabbing for my transformation pen. The fourth time this had happened this week. It was beginning to become a regular part of our dating routine. Stop at house, go on outing, fight enemy's evil minion, and finish off with a romantic dinner for two. Cute, but it could really getting annoying after a time. 

"Uranus Planet Power!" As our cries rang out in unison, both Taylor and I were enveloped in a bright orange light. 

"Let me GO!" While Taylor and I transformed, a small girl cried for mercy as Sailor Lead Crow gripped her small neck in her hands. I peered through the nearby bushes to see Aluminum Siren as she stood by, munching on a half a tuna sandwich. 

"You think you'll get them this time, Crow?" I heard her ask in a muffled voice. But before Crow could answer her, a ball of orange light flew in from behind Siren, who screamed and sidestepped the attack just in time to avoid a rather nasty impact with my World Shaking. 

"So, you've stooped to picking on children now?" I called out. Lead Crow scowled as she looked to see what should have been all-too-familiar silhouettes standing on the hillside. 

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!" Proudly I took a step forward, arms crossed in a defiant stance. My ally stepped out from behind me. 

"Also guided by a new era, Knight Uranus acts with courage!" I sweatdropped and looked over in Taylor's direction. 

"You cut in on my speech," I said. Taylor shrugged. 

"Sorry. I thought it sounded kind of cool." 

"Enough!" said Lead Crow, dropping the girl in her arms. As the child quickly scurried away, Crow turned and pointed to me. "We aren't going to ask you again! Now come with us peacefully this time and there won't have to be a struggle!" 

A struggle? I laughed at the thought. "There certainly won't be one," I said. "Because I can beat you two without even lifting a finger." I held out my talisman, my prized Space Sword. As its shimmering blade began to glow with power, I gave my knight a confident nod. He knew what to do from here. 

Taylor folded his hands together, concentrating all his energy on my weapon. 

"Planet Uranus," he whispered. "Lend your energy to the talisman. As a knight of Uranus, I ask you to give me the power to protect my princess." He shot his hand forward, his eyes ablaze. At once, the sword's blade let forth a blinding light, sending out a blast of energy that knocked Siren and Crow down to their knees. I could feel all the power of my mother planet surging through my body. Beautiful... it truly was like flying with the wind. 

"Space Sword Blaster!" 

As the two incompetents crouched at the mercy of the sword's energy, a silhouetted figure watched the scene from the bushes nearby. However, as I found out too late, the figure's cat-like gaze was not focused on me, but on the knight behind me. 

"So that's how she does it," a girl's voice purred. 

At last I let my weapon drop. Crow and Siren lay on the ground before me, gasping in breath, shocked that both of them had survived another encounter. 

"Are you quite finished?" I wanted to know. But before Crow or Siren could answer me, I turned swiftly in the opposite direction. Someone was watching; I could sense it. Unfortunately, my reaction was just a bit too late. A blast of black energy shot through the air and made a direct impact with Taylor. I watched in horror as my knight screamed and fell to his knees, his body encompassed with sparks of dark energy. 

"Taylor!" I cried out. 

A girl stepped out from the bushes. Her black hair was done up in two triangular buns with tight braided pigtails dangling from the tips. Her dress was of tight black leather, with a chain of bells that ran up her chest. Her cat-like eyes held an evil gaze, and around her wrists she wore the same golden bracelets as Crow and Siren. 

"Tin Nyanko!" Crow exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The cat girl stepped forward with an evil grin. 

"Madame Galaxia sent me because she was tired of you imbeciles failing every time." 

"Yeah, well in case you didn't notice..." said Siren, pointing over towards me. "You've failed as well. The one we're after is over here!" Siren nodded confidently, but Nyanko only laughed. 

"In case YOU didn't notice," she retorted. "Sailor Uranus is too powerful for the two of you to beat on your own. So therefore, you need to use a little leverage." She tightened her grip on the ball of energy in her hands and Taylor screamed out in pain. 

"Stop it!" I begged. Nyanko gave an evil smile, her sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight. It disgusted me. 

"You must love him very much," Nyanko said. "Enough to do anything for him?" 

"That's none of your concern," I growled. "Let him go now!" 

"I'll let him go... if you come with us." 

Slowly Taylor lifted his head. The pressure being forced on his body must have been almost unbearable. But for now he ignored the pain. 

"Haruka..." he said. "Don't listen to them! Remember... your promise to protect Sailor Moon and this world! Don't let them use me to manipulate you!" Nyanko scowled and sent another blast of energy surging through Taylor's body. My heart screamed as I watched as my beloved cry in pain once again. Then he passed out. 

"Enough!" I said. My sword faded from my grip. "I'll go with you," I added quietly. 

Crow and Siren's eyes widened in shock, while Nyanko only laughed at her own superior skill. "Very well. But until this is finished, he's staying with us."   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_Betrayal_ by Katrina Kadabra 

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners. 

Other Info: Slightly alternate universe. Told from Haruka's POV. Contains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus. For the record, yes, I do know Haruka is usually paired with Michiru. (Hence the warning.) But after Taylor showed up in my first fanfic, "Knight for Uranus," I kinda got attached to the guy so he makes an appearance, usually with Haruka, in most all my fanfics. 

Quick character summary: During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing. 

**Chapter 3**   
  
The group of us walked down the dark passageways of the abandoned television station, Galaxy TV. I scoffed at myself for not realizing earlier that this would be Galaxia's hideaway. But as I soon discovered, the throne room was not as effortless to reach as the simplistic exterior would have it look. 

I was led down a small hallway. The accumulated dust that lined the walls indicated that no one had been down this way in ages. The corridor ended with a broken elevator shaft with two wooden boards sloppily nailed over it, complimented by a sign that read, "Do not enter." 

Apparently oblivious to the unwelcoming décor, Nyanko simply ducked under the worm-eaten boards. In response, the elevator doors opened in front of her, leading to a strange and unknown space. Nyanko stepped forward and motioned for the rest of us to follow. 

I was hesitant at first to enter, but I knew I had come too far to give up now. Carefully, I stepped under the wooden boards just as Nyanko had and soon found myself alongside the feline in what looked like the old-fashioned cage of an elevator car. 

When I had entered the car, Lead Crow followed. Her wings almost got caught on the way in, but she managed to tuck them in enough to squeeze herself through. Siren had the toughest time; she had to pull Taylor's still limp body under the boards. More than once, she bumped her head trying to come up again. 

After passing through the mysterious doors, the scenery surrounding them began to change from a room of aged decaying walls to an open space of dark forbidding energy, and swirling red clouds. Nyanko was quick to keep me in front of her, with Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren still lagging behind. 

"Hey, Nyanko," Siren whined. "How come we have to be the ones to carry this guy?" She indicated to Taylor. 

"Because," Nyanko answered. "It was my cleverness that got us this far. So it's only fair the two of you do the hard work." 

"I'll give you hard work," I heard Lead Crow mutter under her breath. But since Nyanko made no reply to the comment, I could only assume she was too caught up in herself to hear. And right now that was the least of my worries. 

"I swear, if even a hair on his head is harmed..." I threatened. 

"Just keep moving," Nyanko replied, giving me a hard shove from the back. "You are hardly in a position to intimidate us." 

As the four of us continued onward, the vague surroundings soon began to form what looked like a room. And in the center of that room stood a golden throne, a shadowed figure seated upon it. 

Crow and Siren both got down on their knees, and Nyanko kicked me until I did the same. 

As the mists cleared, I saw the figure was actually a Sailor Senshi, but a senshi unlike any I had ever seen before. Her uniform resembled that of a Roman soldier. But more catching was her face. An emotionless countenance, devoid of compassion. Eyes that mirrored a soul obsessed with the self and its power to control everything. 

"Welcome, Sailor Uranus," she said with a voice that sent chills up my spine. "I hope my minions didn't have to force you too much to come here." She stepped down from the shimmering throne to greet her visitors. I tried to avoid eye contact. Instead, I scanned the area of the dismal lair I had come to. 

"What is this place?" I asked. 

"My palace," the senshi answered. "I am Sailor Galaxia, the most powerful sailor soldier in the galaxy. You are very lucky to be invited here, even if it is only to see your death." 

I refused to humor Galaxia and said nothing. But Galaxia was not about to be disregarded. She walked over to me, bending down until her face was almost to eye level. 

"I'll show you something wonderful," she said through golden lips and a smile of pure evil. "Look up." 

I was almost afraid to follow through the request, but something inside brought my head tilting towards the ceiling. I gasped at what I saw. A glittering array of crystals appeared in the space above me. They ranged from every color of the rainbow and every varying brilliance. Most were shaped like diamonds, but others held a strange shape like a star or a teardrop. I knew full well what these stones were. The heart of a Sailor Soldier, in which was sealed the life energy and power of a planet guardian. The Star Seed. 

"So this is what you monsters do?!" I yelled. "Collect the very lives of Sailor Soldiers to show off in your museum? How dare you!" Galaxia shrugged off my words and with a small flick of her wrist, throwing me onto the ground. 

"Monster? Me?" Galaxia laughed. "I am the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy. I decide how to treat others. I am the rightful queen of this space!" Galaxia looked back at me as I grunted getting back to my feet. A streak of blood lined my arm where I had fallen, but I took no notice of it. 

"Keep up that attitude," Galaxia warned. "And I might just reconsider my offer to you." 

"What offer?" I asked. Galaxia did not answer me at first. Rather, she turned her back to me and walked forward, gazing at the marvelous collection of Star Seeds she had accumulated. 

"You should know that I have every intention of taking your Star Seed here and now, Sailor Uranus. After which, it is your destiny to vanish. However..." she slyly turned to face me again. "There is a way for you to live." I paused before answering. 

"How is that?" 

"If you surrender your Star Seed to me without struggle and swear to me your undying loyalty and servitude, I will give you this." Galaxia held out her hands. In each palm appeared two golden circular objects, one adorned with a green jewel, the other purple. 

"I have sealed my energy into these bracelets," she said. "If you wear them, then you can live without your Star Seed." I looked long and hard at the objects in Galaxia's hands. Bracelets... they looked more like shackles. And I was not about to become a slave to the demon before me. I turned my face and spat onto the ground. 

"I'd die the most miserable death a thousand times over before I'd swear loyalty to you," I declared. 

"Is that so?" Galaxia asked. "How noble. But it wouldn't be your death you'd have to worry about." I gasped in horror and Galaxia pointed over to Taylor. As my worst fear embraced my heart, I heard the dreaded words come through to Galaxia's lips: 

"Kill him." 

Lead Crow nodded and turned to leave, ready to obey her mistress' command. 

"No!" I screamed, reaching out towards my love. I quickly turned back to Galaxia. "Don't hurt him, please! I..." I caught myself. Could I really say was I was about to say? Could I really give myself over to the enemy? It would mean dirtying the title of my planet, betraying the moon princess I had promised to protect. But to not say it would mean the death of the one I loved. The one who had been lost to me for so long. I couldn't lose him again. I looked down, my long bangs casting a dark shadow over my guilt-ridden eyes. "I'll do what you want. But only under one condition. You must promise that Taylor won't be hurt." 

Galaxia seemed insulted that I would dare to offer her an ultimatum, but before she had the chance to respond, Lead Crow interceded: 

"Yes, that is a promise." 

I nodded and stepped forward. Galaxia held up her arms, showing the bracelets around her own two wrists. 

"Your star seed is mine!" she said. 

I did not reply. There was nothing to say, no going back. I only closed my eyes, waiting. 

"Princess, forgive me," I whispered. At that moment, I heard the blast. The shots of energy from Galaxia made a circle around me. Then the blow hit me in the back. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as the pain shot through my body. I would not cry; I would not show a tear. As I prayed for the strength to endure the pain, a flower emerged from my chest, opening slowly to expose a small blue crystal.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Betrayal_ by Katrina Kadabra 

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners. 

**Author's Notes**: Um, I usually don't complain about stuff like this, but I noticed I've been getting almost no reivews on this fic. Is it the writing? I don't think I've changed my writing style or anything; I actually think this is one of my better written fics. (Unless I'm just plain being too angsty?) Is it the alternate pairing that's throwing everyone off? And if that's the case, would I be better off to put this as a "Part 2" to my "Knight for Uranus" story, that way Taylor is already introduced? Maybe it's just that the plot hasn't really taken off yet... *shrugs* Anyway, please give me some advice. Thank you.   


**Chapter 4**

I slowly opened my eyes. It felt like I had just woken up from comatose after being hit by a truck. If only I were that lucky. As I sat up rubbing my eyes, something hard and cold touched my cheek. The bracelet. 

"About time you woke up," I heard a voice say and turned around to see it was Galaxia standing there. "Stand up!" she ordered. I wearily got to my feet and looked around me. Everything was just as it was when I took the hit. Had I only been out for a moment? It seemed like an eternity. 

Galaxia walked up and grabbed my chin in her hand, forcing me to look her in the face. 

"Tell me, Uranus," she said with a evil smile. "What are the names of the other Sailor Senshi? What are their human identities?" 

For some strange reason, I found myself struggling to answer the question put forth to me. The other Sailor Senshi I had fought alongside... of course I knew who they were. Didn't I? The identities of my friends. Sailor Neptune and Pluto, my closest companions. Sailor Moon, my princess. How could I not know who they were? But as I struggled to think, the answers were not there. 

"I... I don't remember," I said. For this response, I was promptly slapped across the face and fell to the ground. 

"Insolent!" Galaxia yelled. "How dare you think you can lie to me!" I slowly got back to my feet and bowed in front of Galaxia. 

"Madame Galaxia," I said, trying to salvage as much dignity as I could. "Aren't I your servant now?" I wanted to stab myself for letting those words leave my lips. Galaxia raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, that's true." 

"Then how is it I could lie to you?" I asked. "Isn't that beyond my ability?" 

Galaxia pondered the thought for a moment. "You have a point..." she said. "But then how..." She looked me over carefully. 

"Get up here!" she commanded. I walked forward. As I did, Galaxia held her hand out and gripped my forehead. A painful wave of energy flowed through my body. I could feel its presence pulsing though my veins, finding its way into my mind. Just when I thought my head was going to split, Galaxia roughly released me and the pain stopped. 

"Hmm... very clever," Galaxia said. I was curious as to what she was referring to, but didn't dare to speak. 

"It seems that before your Star Seed was taken, you used your powers to erase your memories of your friends." Galaxia explained. "That way you wouldn't betray them." 

"I did wha..." I stuttered. The power to erase memories? I didn't even possess that power. Unless... 

"Taylor..." I whispered. "Did you give me the strength once again? The power to protect the ones I love?" 

"Don't get so confident," Galaxia interrupted. "I've still got plans for you. In the meantime..." She glanced over at Taylor. He was still out of it, but I saw his eyelids starting to move, his body desperately trying to pull itself back to consciousness. I had an ominous feeling of what Galaxia was thinking. 

"I did what you asked," I told her. "Now keep your promise. Let Taylor go." Galaxia smiled. 

"I don't recall promising anything." She turned back to Lead Crow. 

"Take him out of my sight," she said. "And then get rid of him." Lead Crow nodded obediently. My face fell in desperation, my heart sinking deep in my chest. It could not end like this. What had I just scarified everything for? To stand there and watch Taylor die? No. I would not let it happen. 

"No!" I cried. I tried to reach out for Taylor, but an unseen force held me down. I couldn't even move. All I could do was cry out to my love, but he didn't hear me. Lead Crow picked up Taylor's limp body and walked out of the room. 

"Taylor! Taylor!" I screamed in desperation. I didn't know why I was screaming. Maybe I thought my pleas would be heard by Crow and she would stop. Or maybe I just didn't want to hear the sounds that came next. 

First there was a clash. A loud blow like what I had heard before Galaxia took my Star Seed. It was followed by a young man's scream. His last words were hard to make out, but I would have staked all of my life on what they were. He was calling to me. And after that, all was quiet. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been three days since I had lost Taylor. And now I spent my time confined to my room, doing nothing outside of weeping. I was so pathetic, I told myself. What would Taylor say if he saw me like this, wailing like a small and helpless child? What would my princess say to me? To the solider who betrayed her?   
There was a knock at the door. I didn't answer. 

"Miss Uranus!" said a friendly voice. "I've brought you something to eat." 

"Leave me alone!" I snapped, but of course the girl was too clueless to listen. The door opened anyway and in walked Aluminum Siren with a tray of food. She was a frail-looking thing, with thick blue hair that fell to her ankles. Her demeanor seemed at first as emotionless as Crow's, but when she spoke, there was always a kind word for everybody. She seemed far too sweet to be caught up in such a mess as this. 

"Why are you so sad, Miss Uranus?" she asked, sitting down next to me. 

"Because," I said, drying my eyes. "I gave up my life, my dignity, everything so my knight could be safe. And in the end I lost him anyway. What do I have now? What's the point in going on?" 

"Don't you have any friends?" Siren asked. 

"I do..." I sighed. It was not a lie. "I don't remember which ones of them are the Sailor Soldiers I've fought alongside," I admitted. "But I remember all the ones who were close to me." 

Siren looked thoughtful for a moment, a rather unusual thing for her. "I think..." she mused. "I think it would do you good to go back to earth and visit them." 

"Of course," I answered with a cold laugh. "I can't wait to see what Galaxia thinks of that." 

"You never know," Siren insisted. "Let me talk to her. Okay?" 

I sighed, supposing there couldn't be any harm done in it. "Do what you want," I said. With that, Siren smiled and left.   



	5. Chapter 5

_Betrayal_ by Katrina Kadabra   
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners. 

Other Info: Slightly alternate universe. Told from Haruka's POV. Contains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus. 

Quick character summary: During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing. 

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the advice on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the complaints, I'll try to be more positive from now on. I'm happy for all reviews I get, even if I don't act it. (gomen ^_^;;) I know I try to review all stories I read but I also know it doesn't always happen. But thanks everyone who's reading, reviewing and not. I hope you like the rest of the story.   


**Chapter 5**

I walked along the streets of Tokyo, wearing a black shirt and olive green jacket, my normal clothes. I couldn't believe it. When Siren came back to me and told me, I thought she was joking. Apparently not. Galaxia was actually willing to let me return home and spend time with my friends? And for as long as I needed? There was something so kind about the gesture it was almost suspicious. But never mind. Maybe being back here again could help me clear my thoughts. Maybe even help me forget about my pain. And about Taylor. 

Nervously I fidgeted with the sleeves of my jacket. I wanted to make absolutely sure that no one could see those awful bracelets. I was being paranoid, I thought. As if any of the girls even knew what the bracelets meant. But still... I pulled my left sleeve down just a bit more. 

Suddenly I felt someone slap me on the back. 

"Haruka!" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Usagi's cheerful face looking up at me, and I smiled. 

"Hey there, kitten," I said trying to be as cheerful as she was. "What's up?" 

"What's up with YOU?" Usagi answered. "Sheesh! It's been days since we've seen you around!" 

I shrugged. "I've just been busy lately, that's all." Usagi seemed perplexed, but she didn't ask any more questions of me. Thankfully, because I didn't have a clue how I would answer them. Instead, the dumpling-haired girl anxiously grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the sidewalk. 

We arrived at Rei's house within a few minutes. Even before we reached the door, I could hear the girls giggling and gossiping with each other. I suddenly felt nervous, like I didn't belong here anymore. But there wasn't any time to think things over. Usagi pushed open the door and walked in, taking me with her. If I hadn't been so caught up in my thoughts, maybe I would have noticed the two figures watching us from the distance. 

"I'm here!" Usagi called out. "And look who I brought with me!" The girls all looked up and stared at me like one does an outrageous painting in an art museum. 

"Haruka!" they all exclaimed at once and ran up to me, touching me to see if I was real and swamping me with a bunch of, "Where were you's?" and "Are you okay's?" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I repeated. "I'm sorry if I worried any of you." 

"Haruka?" I heard a voice say, quieter than the others. I looked up to see Michiru sitting in the corner. It had been days since I thought about her, and now her deep blue eyes were profoundly focused on me like she was going to cry at the sight. I stepped past the other girls and walked over to her. What did I say? Sorry to worry you Michiru, I've been far too busy serving an evil being bent on destruction to come see you? Oh yes, that would go places. But Michiru wasn't interested in hearing my stupid excuses. She stood up and grabbed my arm, holding on tightly as she could. 

"Haruka, thank heavens you're alright!" she exclaimed. I looked at her eyes. Though squinted shut, I could tell she was starting to cry. Michiru never cried. 

"You didn't come home that night," she said. "And I thought maybe you had spent the night at Taylor's or something. But I tried calling and calling and got no answer. I was so scared... something had happened to you." She pressed her face against my arm, her tears soaking into my jacket. 

"I'm fine," I said, gently pushing her away from me. "You don't need to worry so much." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for her. 

"You're right," said Michiru, taking the cloth and drying her eyes. "I overacted I suppose. I'm sorry. I was just so relieved to see you." 

I didn't answer her. Poor girl, here she was insane with worry about me and all this time what had I been doing? But even if Michiru did understand all this business about Sailor Senshi and Star Seeds and the rest of it, she'd probably still worry about me, maybe even more so. Michiru had a good heart. She deserved a better friend than me. 

"Okay," said Usagi suddenly, shutting her textbook. "Now that Haruka's back with us, I say we have a little party to celebrate!" 

"Oh, no, please don't," I said, waving my hand. 

"It's not you, Haruka," Rei interceded. "Usagi just wants another excuse not to study today. Like yesterday, when she thought we should have a party for her and Mamoru." 

"It was our anniversary!" Usagi exclaimed. 

"One year, eight months and two weeks?" Rei yelled. "What kind of anniversary is that?" 

"A very important one!" Usagi yelled back. I couldn't help but giggle, and it made me feel good to be doing it. Something about being here with everyone was so warm and familiar to me. When I was around these girls, I knew I was never alone. 

"Okay," said Makoto. "Tell you what. We'll study for an hour and half and then I'll go bake some cookies for Haruka. How's that?" 

"Yah!" Usagi exclaimed. Rei opened Usagi's textbook for her, and the girls got to studying once again. They called on Ami and Michiru at least a dozen times to answer questions for them. Neither of the girls refused of course. Me, I tried to concentrate on the words in front of me, but it all seemed pretty futile. I wasn't going to school anymore. Heck, I wasn't even staying here anymore. Where would studying get me? Still, I flipped though the textbook pages, trying to find something of interest to me while Michiru spent her time tutoring the girls. 

"Haruka, are you alright?" Michiru asked. I quickly snapped back to reality. 

"Yeah, I'm great! Why?" 

"You seem... distant," Michiru finally answered. "Something you want to talk about?" 

"What's to talk about?" I asked. "Everything's fine." 

"Okay." Michiru went back to helping Minako with an English sentence and my mind started to wander again. I started thinking back to when I was in junior high, on the track team. I was constantly having visions back then. Every time I'd get ready to start a race, I'd see that image. Of the city I loved being ripped to shreds, the people dying like insects. And amid the destruction, a girl would appear. A girl dressed in a dark green sailor uniform, with thick aquamarine hair cascading over her shoulders. 

"You must accept your destiny," she told me. 

"Who are you?" I demanded. 

"I am... Sailor Neptune." 

"Sailor Neptune," I whispered quietly, still staring at my textbook. I gasped, not realizing I'd let my thoughts become vocalized, however quietly. But none of the girls reacted, so I assumed they didn't hear. Except that Michiru turned around to look at me again. 

"What did you say?" she asked. 

"N-nothing," I answered. Michiru looked suspicious, but didn't press me any further. Now I was really nervous. Remembering those visions was sending mixed messages to my head. There was something there, something that happened shortly after those visions that was blocked away from my memory. I strived to remember what it was, but in the process a wave of terror was flooding over me, like I was approaching a Pandora's box. What was it I wasn't supposed to remember? Michiru sat next to me, I could feel an aura about her. Then it started to come. 

Neptune... Michiru was Sailor Neptune. No, I thought. This couldn't happen. Quickly I tried to banish the thoughts from my head, to force them back into the darkness where they belonged. If I began to remember who Michiru was, then I was putting her in great danger. I couldn't do that. But it was too late. I had already let my mind go too far. I already knew. 

Around me the girls sat giggling, laughing, having a fun time. I didn't know what to do. What if Galaxia found out I remembered? She would target Michiru right away, of that there was no question. And without Taylor's power... I couldn't erase my memories again. But what could I do? I panicked as I thought things over. I had already lost Taylor. I was not going to lose Michiru as well. But what could I do? 

Suddenly it occurred to me. Galaxia couldn't attack if Michiru was no longer Sailor Neptune, right? I thought back to when I first accepted my role as Sailor Uranus. If I could refuse the power of my planet back then, why couldn't Michiru refuse hers now? It was the only way. But it had to be done quickly. 

I grasped Michiru's hand. 

"Come on, we're leaving," I told her. 

"Wha...?" she pulled her hand away and looked up at me completely bewildered. I couldn't say I blamed her. 

"We need to get home now," I said urgently. 

"For what?" she insisted. 

"Just come on," I said. "I'll tell you when we get there." Michiru sighed and gathered up her books. She turned and bowed apologetically to everyone before she left. 

"Please forgive us for rushing out like this," she said. 

"It's okay," said Usagi. "We'll see you two next time, right?" 

"Right," she answered. I wouldn't allow any more delay. I grabbed Michiru by the wrist this time and pulled her out the door with me.   



	6. Chapter 6

_Betrayal_ by Katrina Kadabra   
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners.   
Other Info: Slightly alternate universe. Told from Haruka's POV. Contains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus. 

Quick character summary: During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing.   


**Chapter 6**

It wasn't long before we arrived back at our apartment. I remembered this place so well. I spent my first year of high school here. But there was no time to still back and admire the surroundings or the memories they gave. 

"Haruka, WHAT'S going on?" Michiru asked, pulling away from me the moment we walked in the door. 

"Michiru, listen," I said. "You need to get your transformation pen. Where is it?" 

Michiru reached into her pocket and drew forth the little wand. Quickly I grasped the pen and Michiru's hand holding it. 

"Listen," I said sternly. "I want you to take this thing, and bury it, burn it, whatever you have to do, just get rid of it." 

"W-what?" Michiru stuttered. "Haruka, what are you talking about?" 

"Just listen to me!" I said, stronger this time, tightening my grip around her delicate wrist. "I don't have time to explain things." 

Michiru winced. "Haruka, that hurts!" she said. 

"So," a voice said behind us. "This is a touching scene." My body froze. Tell me I didn't hear that voice. They couldn't have gotten here already. I was almost afraid to turn around. But I couldn't stop myself. 

There perched on the open windowsill was Lead Crow. She took a jump into the room, quickly followed by Siren and Nyanko. I positioned myself in front of Michiru. 

"Haruka, what's going on?" Michiru asked fearfully. I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to answer her. I didn't want to tell her what I had become, even though now it seemed there was no choice. In one clean movement, I threw off my street clothes, revealing my Sailor uniform underneath. I held out my hand, my Space Sword appearing by my silent command. Those monsters would never get to Michiru. I would protect her with all my life. But Lead Crow only laughed off my threatening pose. 

"Oh, put that thing away!" she teased. "Who was it who said earlier she didn't possess the ability to defy Galaxia? Wasn't that you?" She glanced over my shoulder at Michiru, still perplexed and somewhat frightened, but always strong. 

"Well? What are you going to do? Are you going to stand here and let her fight alone? Sailor Neptune?" 

Michiru glared back at Crow. I saw her fingering the transformation pen in her hand. That incredible fighting spirit within her. She would not back down from a challenge, especially if it was to save me. 

"No, don't!" I cried. 

"That's it..." said Crow. "If you're a real senshi, you'll transform in front of us." Michiru narrowed her eyes. This was it. 

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-up!" I reached out to take the pen away from her, but I was too late. Before my hand I saw the brilliant blue light swallow Michiru's body. I heard the roar of the sea, and then there she stood. Sailor Neptune. 

"Michiru, please stand back!" I begged. 

"Haruka," said Neptune coolly. "It is not a Sailor's duty to run away when there is a problem. She has sworn to protect those she cares about from danger." 

"Michiru, you don't know what you're dealing with!" I yelled. "You can't protect me now! Please get away from here! I don't want... to lose you too!" At those words, Michiru's face fell from its battle-ready gaze, her eyes softened as she took a step towards to me. I gritted my teeth so as not to show the tears. 

"Lose me too?" Michiru questioned. "Haruka, what happened?" At that moment, I wanted to tell her. Just break down on her shoulder and tell her everything. About how I abounded my duty, betrayed all my friends, and lost the one person I tried to save for it. 

"It's too late for questions, don't you think?" Lead Crow asked. Just then I felt my arms being pulled back from behind me. Nyanko and Siren. 

"Let me go!" I snarled, kicking and twisting my body in an attempt to get free. "Just let me go!" I proceeded down a list of every kind of profanity I could think of, but Lead Crow only chuckled as she turned to face Neptune. She held up the bracelets, the green and purple gems glowed with power. 

"Show me your Star Seed!" she commanded. 

A loud clash, and the golden lights circled the room. Neptune tried to dodge the hit, but she never had a chance. The blow hit her in the back, just like it had Taylor and me. 

"Neptune!" I screamed. "Neptune, no!" I felt my heart pierced with the same pain as before. I watched helplessly as a delicate flower opened from Michiru's chest, and inside the flower, a shimmering aqua crystal. 

The crystal floated over to Lead Crow who gazed at it greedily. 

"A true Star Seed," she said. "Galaxia will be pleased with this. Let's go." 

The source of her power gone, Neptune collapsed onto the floor. Slowly, her body began to fade. 

"Michiru..." I whispered. The sound of a fading heartbeat echoed in my mind. Then, loudly as my voice would let me scream, I bellowed out, "MICHIRU!" Hysteric and in tears, I began kicking and screaming again. 

"Miss Crow!" Siren cried out. "Miss Crow, I don't think I can hold her!" 

While Siren cried for help, I continued to struggle with all the strength in me. I was so close, I was almost free. Then something hit me in the head. Hard. It took a minute for the pain to come. For just a moment, the world seemed to darken, and I felt horribly dizzy. It was right after that when my head felt like someone had tried to split it in two. I suppose someone just did. Lead Crow stood to the side while Nyanko and Siren released my arms and I fell onto the floor. I lifted my head to see a somewhat blurry and distorted view of the room. Neptune was still there, but her body was growing so faint, I could see the wall behind her. 

"Haruka..." she said weakly, reaching her hand out towards me. "I want you to know... I... I for..." But she couldn't finish. And even if she could, I wouldn't have heard it. The moment Michiru's hand fell and her eyes closed, mine did as well. I could only assume that Crow and Siren had to drag me back to Galaxia's chambers as I laid there unconscious. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was strange, I thought. After taking one blow of death, I thought I second one would come easier. It didn't. Whatever state of hysteria or depression I was in after I lost Taylor, it was magnified ten-fold after I lost Michiru. 

What did I have to live for now? I asked myself the question over and over again, even now as I stood here staring into the rays of the setting sun. Why did I bother to go on? Michiru and Taylor... the two most precious people in the world to me were gone because of my own foolishness. As long as I continued to live in this state, I was a danger to those closest to me. Even to my princess. 

The solution to my dilemma seemed simple enough. I would have to kill myself. It shouldn't matter anyway, right? And it would be better this way. My princess would be safe. And I would no longer have to feel this pain in my heart. That was the worst part. The sharp agony of waking up every day to face the fact that I'm responsible for the deaths of two innocent people that I loved dearly. Death seemed a haven in comparison to that. But how to do it? It would have been easy to just drive the blade of the Space Sword right through my chest. That would end everything quickly there, now wouldn't it? But the thought of dying with those cursed bracelets still strapped to my wrists was a haunting future that I could accept. No, if I was going to die, I would do it in defiance of Galaxia. I would strike one last blow against her. I knew I couldn't win against her power. But for the sweet taste of revenge on behalf of Taylor and Michiru, even the smallest injury inflicted on her would be worth it. And then I could die with some sort of peace, by Galaxia removing the bracelets that kept me alive, even though without my Star Seed, I should have been dead. 

So went my plan. And now all that remained was to decide how to attack Galaxia. That was why I decided to go to this meeting Lead Crow seemed so intent on hurrying me to. 

As I entered Galaxia's throneroom, I saw that Crow, Nyanko, and Siren were already there. Last again. All of them glared angrily at me as I knelt down and waited to be slapped or yelled at for being late. But for some strange reason, I was not the one Galaxia was interested in reprimanding today. 

"Aluminum Siren!" she barked out. The timid girl with long sky blue hair stepped forward. 

"Y-yes, Madame Galaxia," she stammered. 

"Tell me, have you found a true Star Seed for me yet?" 

Siren nervously pulled at her fingers. 

"N-no, Madame, not quite yet, but you see..." She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before she fell to the ground by Galaxia's blow. I winced just a bit as I watch the girl hit the floor. Out of all the Sailor Ani-mates, Siren was the only one who had exhibited any kind of compassion towards me. Not that I felt sorry for her. She was there watching Neptune's death just as much as the other two were. 

"Please Madame," Siren begged, getting back to her feet. "If you just give me a little more time..." 

"More time?" Galaxia asked. "Nyanko brought me the Star Seed of the Uranus princess, and Crow brought the Star Seed of the Neptune princess. Why is it I've yet to see any results from you? Or have you forgotten what became of Sailor Iron Mouse when she failed to show results?" Siren bit her lip and kept a solid gaze on the floor, afraid to speak or even move. 

"I think..." Galaxia mused. "That perhaps you've worn out your usefulness." 

"What?" Siren gasped. "No... Galaxia please! I promise I can find a Star Seed. Just give me another chance! Please!" 

"Please, Madame Galaxia!" echoed Lead Crow. "Siren can do it! I know she can! Just... don't do THAT!" I scoffed as Lead Crow stood and pleaded for her friend's life. There was no way I would feel sympathy for her. I wouldn't let myself. How could Crow take two people's lives with not so much as a tear and yet now she stood there begging so earnestly for Galaxia to spare Siren? It didn't make any sense. And it apparently didn't phase Galaxia either. She merely raised one finger. Siren's wristbands began to let off a soft golden glow. 

"No!" she screamed, violently shaking her head. "No, please! Madame Galaxia, no!" 

There was not a bit of movement on Galaxia's part. The two bracelets appeared in her hands and just as they did, Siren fell onto the floor, her body quickly fading away. Without Galaxia's power to support her, she was nothing. I turned my face towards the cold ground, unable to watch what would happen next. The memories this scene brought to me were too heavy to bear. All I saw was Neptune laying there as her body grew fainter and fainter, reaching out her hand towards me. Taylor's final scream echoed hauntingly in the ears of my mind. And now Siren had had the same fate bestowed upon her. I couldn't stand it. Not about Siren, but to see another death at Galaxia's hands. How much more could I be expected to take? Of course, Siren was different from Taylor and Michiru. She had already surrendered her life to Galaxia a long time ago. Just like me. And now Galaxia had chosen to take the objects that sustained that life away. In a few moments, the girl had all but vanished completely. I turned sharply and walked out of the room, but I could hear Crow crying, staying at Siren's side until the very end. 

A few days later, I decided to talk to Lead Crow. I had no idea what I would say to her. My first thought was to spit in her face. Ask her how it felt to lose someone like that. But then I didn't know if I would have the nerve for those words. Somehow or another, though, I still found myself standing outside Crow's room. 

Cautiously, I opened the door and peered in. The girl was sitting there on her bed, her face buried in her palms. Whether she was crying or not, it was impossible to tell. 

My hands shook violently as I stepped inside. Strange, a part of wanted to take hold of her and comfort her. To tell her that I understood her pain, everything she was going through. But then another part of myself reminded me that this was the same person who had caused me that pain, and any sympathy I had for her quickly dissipated as I approached her. 

"Serves you right," I said coldly as I came up to her side. "I bet Taylor cried for mercy just like Siren did, didn't he? How does it feel to have that pain inflicted on yourself?" 

Lead Crow turned to look at me with raging eyes of flame. "Shut up! Just shut up!" she yelled. 

"Why should I?!" I screamed back at her. "You took away the two most important people in the world to me! I have nothing left to live for because of you!" 

"Nothing left?" Lead Crow asked tauntingly. "Nothing left, huh? How sad for you, Uranus. And to think it might be true... if your knight really had been killed." 


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal by Katrina Kadabra  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners.  
  
Other Info: Slightly alternate universe. Told from Haruka's POV. Contains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus. Quick character summary: During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I reached out and grabbed Crow by the arm, forcing her to stand up and meet me at eye level.  
  
"What was that you just said?" I demanded.  
  
"About what?" Crow asked angrily, avoiding eye contact with me.  
  
"About Taylor... that he wasn't really killed?"  
  
"I believe I said something like that, yes," Crow answered, pulling her arm away from me.  
  
"But I saw you take him away," I stammered out. " I heard the clash, and then the screaming..."  
  
"Yes, he was quite good at that, wasn't he?" Crow asked. "I don't think I could have put up a better act myself."  
  
"An act?" I whispered, as if I dared to believe in hope again. "The whole thing was an act? Taylor's... still alive?"  
  
Crow sighed. "I made a promise to you. That if you gave up your Star Seed to Galaxia, your knight would be safe. And I kept that promise." After a bit of a pause she added coldly, "Not that you care."  
  
"I didn't realize," I said, looking humiliatingly down at the floor. "I thought for sure that you had killed him. But that doesn't make up for what you did to Neptune."  
  
"I do what I have to in order to survive," Crow said. "If I didn't show Galaxia results, I was going to be killed. No one wants any victims, but when things are like this... what choice do we have?"  
  
No one wants any victims. How hauntingly familiar those words were to me. I had recited them to myself a countless number of times, trying to free my soul of that burden of guilt I felt. When Neptune and I were searching for the holders of the talismans. And when Pluto joined us in our quest to seal away Sailor Saturn. It was always about sacrifices then. For the good of the whole, someone had to die. But no one wants any victims. I never thought I would have my own philosophy shoved so abruptly in my face.  
  
"I'm sorry you lost your friend," Crow said quietly. "And I'm sorry that it was by my hand. She seemed... like a nice girl."  
  
"She was," I admitted. "The best. None of the other Sailor Senshi stood beside me like Neptune did. Heck, she was the one who taught me how to be a Sailor Senshi." A few tears started forming in my eyes. There was a part of me that felt a great happiness at the thought of Taylor being alive. I wanted to believe that somehow Neptune was alive as well. I wanted both of them to come back to me. But I had been there, watching Neptune's death. I knew all too well how real it was.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and cry about what you've lost or do you want me to tell you how you can get your knight back?" Crow asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Crow sat down on the side of her bed and proceeded to explain.  
  
"You see, to make this whole thing work, I had to erase Taylor's memories of you and everything he saw. So I gave him a dose of water from the River of Lost Memories."  
  
"River of Lost Memories?" I asked.  
  
"It's a river hidden within the space surrounding Galaxia's homeland, guarded by Sailor Lethe. In large quantities, the water from the river can cause complete amnesia or even lead to death. But drinking it in a small amount will cause you to forget only recent events."  
  
"So," I said quietly. "What you're telling me is that Taylor doesn't remember anything about me or the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Not now he doesn't," Lead Crow answered. At first I felt my heart sink. Taylor doesn't remember me. So even though I hadn't lost his life, I had still lost his love. The love that had rescued me from a deep a dark loneliness that even I was not totally aware of. But such was the hand dealt a traitor, I supposed. I didn't deserve him anyway.  
  
"However," Crow continued. "There is a way to give him his memories back." She reached behind her and quickly tossed something at me. The object was so small and I was caught off guard that I almost dropped it. The thing was a glass vile with some sort of clear liquid inside of it. "That," Crow told me. "Is water from the River of Memories, guarded by Sailor Mnemosyne. You give that to Taylor, and he will regain all his memories of you and what happened." With that, she started to walk away. I looked at the little container in my hand.  
  
"Crow, wait!" I called out. She paused for a moment to glance over her shoulder at me. I felt horribly guilty. I had misjudged this girl, who was really no different from me. She too had lost someone dear to her. Yet she continued to go on, without showing regret or fear. How she did it, I would never know. "About Siren..." I began.  
  
Crow held up her hand. "Don't," she said. "What's past is past. I'm prepared to deal with consequences of my actions. I tried to use others to save myself, and that wasn't right. My only regret is that my best friend had to suffer for it." She smiled at me, a smile a genuine friendship.  
  
"Go to your knight," she said. "And treasure every moment. Now that you know how short and precious each one really is."  
  
I nodded and ran out, clutching the little bottle in my hands. Crow was right. It was not a time for tears; I had Taylor back now. The very thought of holding him in my arms once again made my heart race with each step I took. Treasure every moment. Funny, the whole thing sounded a lot like what Usagi would tell me to do. And I was sure it was what Michiru would tell me to do as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I ran as quickly as a could along the streets of Tokyo once more, the vile of water Crow had given me still pressed to my chest. I was dressed in my street clothes again, at least I remembered to do that. The streets lamps were just starting to come on, the sky had turned a majestic deep blue. Taylor would be home from school now. The thought of seeing his face again made the blood rush through my veins. I just kept repeating the same thing over and over to myself: This was it, I was finally going to be with Taylor again. After everything that had happened. It was enough to make life worth living once more.  
  
By the time I reached Taylor's apartment, I was quite out of breath. I first stopped by and checked his mailbox where he always kept the spare key. I still knew the combination by heart. Key in hand, I nervously climbed the single flight of stairs to his room. I knew he wouldn't recognize me at first with his memory erased. So how I was going to explain my being there in his home was a challenging question in and of itself. Never mind the fact that I somehow had to get him to drink the water from the River of Memories I had brought with me. But details were unimportant now. Somehow or another, I would find a way.  
  
I slipped the key into the lock and pushed on the door gently as I could. The hinges groaned as the door swung open, as if to announce my presence to Taylor and everyone else living on his floor. Surprisingly though, as I stepped inside, I saw that no one was coming. Didn't Taylor hear the door open? Cautiously, I shut it behind me and made my way into the living room. This place was so familiar to me, like it was only a few hours since Taylor and I had last met here. The floor was cluttered with schoolbooks and sports magazines, and a plate of cheese and crackers sat on the table. More likely leftovers from two or three days ago than from this afternoon. Typical guy. Suddenly I froze. I thought I heard someone moving. Where was it coming from? I peered ahead of me to see the movement had come from the couch. A light snoring could be heard, muffled against the pillow. Taylor was fast asleep.  
  
I smiled as I approached the couch where he was resting. My eyes must have lit up like those of a child of Christmas morning. Just seeing his beautiful face again! I thought of pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But no. Here he was. In front of me. At last we would be together again. Quickly, I undid the cork on the glass vile and took the water into my mouth. I gently leaned over Taylor's body; I could feel the warmth from his skin and his gentle breathing against my cheek. There was no going back. I pushed my face forward, pressing my lips against his.  
  
The moment our lips touched, Taylor was startled awake. I can't say I blamed him. It must have been a complete shock to find that a total stranger was not only in his home, but was now kissing with all the fire and passion she had in her soul. But I would not let go. I touched Taylor's cheeks, holding his face firmly between my hands. The water from the River of Memories flowed from my mouth into his. He caught his breath for just a moment while the water found its way down his throat.  
  
"Please let this work," I silently prayed. And then I released him. Taylor say up slowly, rubbing his head. He looked groggy and confused, like he didn't know quite where he was. His eyes were locked on me, staring long and deep. Was he reading into my thoughts? I couldn't stand it. All I wanted was to lunge forward and grasp him in my arms with every drop of strength I had. But I couldn't do anything until I knew for sure if the River of Memories water had worked.  
  
"Haruka?" he whispered.  
  
"Taylor!" I cried. I jumped onto the couch and grabbed his body, hugging as hard I could.  
  
"I missed you! I missed you so much!" I cried. The tears started to fall uncontrollably. I guess Taylor was a bit taken back, but he seemed to understand. He put a gentle arm around me, caressing my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Haruka," he said. "Calm down, it's okay." I nodded, but of course I kept right on crying. I couldn't help it. I had waited for this moment for so long. Every day since Taylor was gone, my very being longed for nothing but to see him again. I would have given up everything just for a single glance, to know he was okay. To tell him how much I loved him. And now here I was somehow blessed with this privilege of holding him in my arms once again. There was no way I was ever going to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry, Taylor," I said. "Please forgive me. You were almost killed because of me."  
  
"I was almost killed because of Galaxia," Taylor answered. "Don't ever confuse that. You did everything in your power to try and save me, even laying down your life to protect mine."  
  
"No good came of anything I did," I said, burying my tear-strained eyes in his warm embrace. "I'm so foolish! I can't believe I gave myself over to the enemy. And now Michiru..." I stopped myself short. That's right. Taylor didn't know about Michiru. And I wasn't about to tell him.  
  
"What about Michiru?" Taylor asked. I pulled away from his arms.  
  
"Nothing," I said. "It's nothing."  
  
"She was attacked by the enemy, wasn't she?" Taylor asked. I gasped. How was it he was able to read me so easily? Was I that obvious? I couldn't answer him. I only nodded, trying to hold back from weeping for Michiru all over again.  
  
"I thought so," said Taylor quietly. "It's written in your face. But Haruka, you can't blame yourself for anything that happened to Michiru..."  
  
"Don't talk like you know what happened!" I yelled, my emotions exploding within me. "It's my fault! I'm to blame for Michiru's death! I led the enemy right to her!" Taylor reached out his arms and held me. I tried to push him away. I didn't want anyone to touch me.  
  
"Let me go!" I said.  
  
"There's no way," Taylor answered. "Haruka, there's no way I'll ever let you go again. I almost lost you. You're everything to me. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Taylor..." I whispered. After everything I'd done, why was it he still had so much trust and love in his heart for me? Despite what I had become? It didn't make any sense. "I'm not worth it, Taylor," I said.  
  
"You'll always be worth it," he said. "Pain, torture, even death. You will always be worth it to me." He leaned over and kissed my wet cheek. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," I answered. "Always." Once again, our lips met. My body surged with this wondrous energy, this beautiful power called passion. I loved him. I loved him with everything in my being. Yes, life was indeed worth living again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The original characters and story all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new characters inserted by yours truly. Rating: PG 

Notes/Foreword: I use one made-up character in the story, Taylor. Taylor's original appearance was in my first fanfic, "A Knight for Uranus." After that, he started making at least some appearances in most of my Sailor Moon stories. During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing. 

---------------------   
_Betrayal:_ Chapter 8   
by Katrina Kadabra   


It was rather late when I finally returned back to Galaxia's realm that night. "So how was it?" Crow asked anxiously the moment I walked into view. "It was wonderful!" I exclaimed. "I can't tell you how good it felt to see him again, I..." I quickly shut my mouth. Baka, I must've sounded like a twelve year old. But Crow only laughed. 

"Well, you better have had a good time!" she said. "You have no idea how much I had to cover for you! Galaxia came here looking for you a couple times." 

"Oh," I said quietly. "Does she want me to go see her?" Crow shook her head. 

"No, she's sleeping now. But you had better show up first thing tomorrow morning or she's gonna get really angry with you again." 

"That so?" I asked with a smirk. Standing up very authoritatively with one hand on my hip, I pointed with an angry glare towards Crow. "Well, then Lead Crow," I said with perfect imitation of Galaxia's annoyingly demanding voice. "You will just have to fetch me thirty Star Seeds to make up for it!" Crow started to giggle a little bit, so I continued on, "What? You dare to laugh at me? Fifty Star Seeds then!" 

At this, Crow could not help but burst out laughing, and strangely enough, I found myself doing the same. I never laughed much, even before this whole mess with Galaxia happened. I was always the more self-contained, more serious of the Sailor Senshi. Taylor and Michiru were the ones who brought out the lighter side of me. 

As soon as my thoughts fell to Michiru, my laughter stopped. Somehow it wasn't the same without her here. And I couldn't go on laughing and enjoying myself while she was gone. My face slowly fell. I guess Crow noticed it too. 

"You still miss that other girl, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. 

"I know it doesn't make sense. I should be happy now. But I can't stop thinking about Neptune. I wish... I could just hold her Star Seed in my hands. Only once. Maybe then I could somehow tell her how sorry I am." 

"She knew," Crow answered. "She knew how you felt. I think that's what she was trying so hard to tell you at the end. She forgave you." 

At Crow's words, I began to think back to that moment when Neptune was fading away. It wasn't something I wanted to remember, but the scene was still so clear in my mind. Michiru. Her hand almost transparent, her body so weak and yet still reaching out to me. Trying to tell me... 

"Haruka, I want you to know... I, I for..." 

"I forgive you," I whispered. Of course. That's what Neptune was trying to tell me. Her final words; she was trying to keep that hope alive in me. She didn't want me to continue my life full of that sorrow and regret and hatred for myself. At last I understood. As usual, of course, Lead Crow was paying no attention to my little realizations and continued on were the conversation had left off before, 

"But if you really do want to see Neptune's Star Seed again, that's not really a problem." 

"Say what?" I asked. "What are you talking about? Galaxia's Star Seeds are guarded by her power. There's no way..." 

"Galaxia doesn't have energy to waste on constantly protecting the Star Seeds, you know," Crow answered. "Yes, there is a barrier there, but parts of it are weak. Weak enough that you could reach in and take a Star Seed out, maybe even two if you were careful about it." 

"Then...?" I asked. "Then why on earth don't you go in and take Siren's Star Seed out? You could restore her to life again." Crow shook her head. 

"No. As much as I would love to, there's nothing I can do to restore Siren, even if I did get her Star Seed. The ability to change a Star Seed back to its original form takes a great amount of energy. Galaxia is the only one I know of who can do it." 

I thought for a moment. A great amount of energy. The power to take something was all but deprived of life and restore a new hope. Only one person I knew had that kind of power. "Sailor Moon could do it," I whispered. 

"Who?" 

"Sailor Moon," I repeated. "My princess. I know she would have the ability to do that." 

"Are you sure?" Crow looked at me skeptically. I nodded, never so confident of anything in my life. 

"That girl has always been the light in the storm for me and my fellow soldiers. Even when everything was against her, she still pulled through. To restore Siren or Neptune would be nothing to her. And I'm sure... I'm sure she could defeat Galaxia as well." 

Crow smiled. "You say that with such confidence I really want to believe you," she said, looking off into the distance. "I've seen Galaxia destroy so much, I've almost forgotten what hope is. But you... you seem to have such a strong faith in your princess." 

"And with good reason," I said. I thrust my fist into my hand. "I would just love to see Sailor Moon take Galaxia on. And finally watch her defeat." Crow nodded confidently. 

"If you're that positive, then I think I have a way I can help." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I awaited the next day very anxiously. Crow wouldn't tell me exactly what her plan was at first. She only asked that Taylor and I meet her the next day after Galaxia had gone scouting the earth's terrain for potential new targets. Every once in a while, she did do something herself. And it was probably only a matter of time before her targets were found. 

I led Taylor through the same path I had taken to come down here the first time. Crow was waiting for us in Galaxia's throne room, in front of the great array of Star Seeds she had collected. I hated to look at this place. Despite its dazzling beauty, the stain of death was heavy in the air here. And somewhere in that mass of crystals were the Star Seeds of myself, of Crow, of Siren, and Michiru. 

"It's terrible..." I heard Taylor whisper. "Are you telling me that every single one of these Star Seeds used to belong to a Sailor Soldier?" 

"Yes," Crow replied not looking up from the ground. "And Galaxia will not stop until she's gathered every last one. That's why the two of you need to get back to Sailor Moon and make sure she stops her." 

She took a step towards the shimmering crystals, carefully holding out her hand and feeling for the barrier protecting them. As her hand drew close, I could see a golden glow reflecting on her palm from an invisible surface in front of her. The magic protecting this place was strong; to make a wrong move promised a painful retort. "It's here somewhere..." I heard Crow murmur to herself as she moved her hand along, sensing for the barrier's weak point. At last she stopped at a place where the glow on her skin was faint and the shield weak. 

"Right here," she said. "Now watch carefully." With that, Crow stepped one foot inside the fortress. When she saw everything was clear, she ducked out and slowly pulled the rest of her body inside. She then straightened up proudly in front of us. 

"You see?" she said, pointing to the space where she had just entered. "If you come in right there, the barrier will not hurt you. But you need to be very careful and enter slowly. Don't show a bit of your power, or the energy in the walls will lash out at you just the same." With that, she carefully stepped back out. 

"Can't we just take the Star Seeds now?" Taylor asked, rather impatiently. Crow shook her head. 

"Not a good idea. Even if you got the Star Seeds now, Galaxia knows these crystals well. She'd sense one was gone." 

"Then..." Taylor said, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Then what can we do?" 

"I will take care of Galaxia," Crow said. "I still have a little bit of the water of the River of Lost Memories. I'm sure I can slip it into her drink tonight. It should be enough to erase Galaxia's memories of everything before she brought you here, Uranus. It will be just like you and Neptune's Star Seeds were never captured." 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"I've been Galaxia's servant for a long time," Crow answered. "Her memories of me are deeply imbedded in her mind. The water can only erase recent memories. I will have to stay." She turned her face away from us. 

"When you go to find the Star Seeds, you must be very careful. You can slip out of that barrier carrying only two, so you must make sure you have the right ones. Many stars look alike, but every seed's shine is unique. Close your eyes and concentrate hard on the life force of the person you are looking for. If you are closely bonded, you will feel their energy, almost like its calling out to you." 

"You sound like you've done this before," Taylor commented. But Crow did not reply. 

"Galaxia will be back soon," she said. "Knight of Uranus, you should leave now. Return here this evening at sunset. I will make sure Galaxia has taken the water." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The original characters and story all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new characters inserted by yours truly. 

Rating: PG 

Notes/Foreword: I use one made-up character in the story, Taylor. Taylor's original appearance was in my first fanfic, "A Knight for Uranus." After that, he started making at least some appearances in most of my Sailor Moon stories. During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing. 

---------------------   
Betrayal: Chapter 9   
by Katrina Kadabra 

As Crow instructed, Taylor returned at sunset that evening. I was in the throneroom, anxiously waiting for him to arrive. Galaxia and Crow were in the dining room where supposedly, Crow had slipped the water from the River of Lost Memories into Galaxia's drink only minutes ago. 

"I hope I'm not late," Taylor said, walking quickly up and taking my hands in his. I merely shrugged my shoulders in response. I could only assume it was sunset, though I had no way of telling from inside this dismal place. But all of that was going to change soon. Without a word, I led Taylor to where the Star Seeds were kept in their mass array.   
For a moment we just stared in awe at the twinkling crystals hung suspended above our heads. I was kind of in a daze, I guess the whole reality of the situation was just beginning to take hold of me. I was like this when I first handed myself over to Galaxia; it was hard to accept that this was my path I had chosen. But now destiny had dealt a new hand, and the future looked bright again. I wondered if I really deserved it. 

"Go ahead," I said quietly. Taylor nodded. 

"Don't worry, I'll find your Star Seed," he said. Then he closed his eyes, his mind locked deep in concentration. I watch fascinated at his ability to do this so calmly. There were so many shimmering crystals there... how was he ever going to pick out mine? Even if he didn't though, I wouldn't be upset. After all, I didn't deserve the second chance I was getting. 

Suddenly, Taylor's arm jolted forward, his finger pointing directly towards a soft blue Star Seed.   
"That's it," he said. Then without hesitation, he slipped through the weakness in the barrier, just as Lead Crow had pointed out. He reached out his hand, and the Star Seed drifted into his palm. As soon as Taylor had a firm grip on it, he quickly backed out the barrier. With a brilliant smile, he held out the small crystal for me to see. 

"That's... my star seed?" I asked. Taylor nodded confidently. 

"Yes, without a doubt. This is your shine." 

I gazed deeply at the blue stone he held so lovingly in his hand. It was strange... my star seed had been gone from my body for so long now, its presence was almost strange to me. 

"Now it's your turn," Taylor said. 

"Huh?" I looked up perplexed. 

"You have to find Neptune's star seed," he said. 

"W-what? Me? I can't do that," I stuttered. 

"You have to," said Taylor firmly. "I don't know Neptune's aura well enough to do it accurately." 

I sighed, supposing Taylor was right. In any case, there was no time for arguing. I closed my eyes, releasing the tension in my body and preparing my mind to concentrate. As I began to relax, I felt a thousand different forces calling out to me. Some were strong and forceful, others were so weak I could barely sense them at all. This was the energy emitted from all the different Star Seeds. I was suddenly nervous, almost frightened. How was I ever going to pinpoint Neptune's shine among so many? My mind began to panic, and in the rush, the different auras seemed to blur together. Not good. If couldn't even distinguish one from the other... it was hopeless. I felt my spirit dampened once again, ready to give up. But suddenly, amidst the clamor, a familiar force reached out to me. A gentle wave like that of an ocean, flowing into my psyche. My thoughts suddenly became calm. I knew this force. I'd know it anywhere. 

"Michiru!" I said aloud. I reached out my arm and pointed forward with utmost confidence. Then I opened my eyes. My finger was positioned directly in front of a brilliant blue and green Star Seed. 

"That's the one," I said. "I know it is." 

"You sure?" Taylor asked. I nodded. Without hesitation, I slipped through the weakness in the barrier and grasped Neptune's Star Seed. It was strange; the moment I touched it, I almost felt like Michiru was standing next to me, acting as my guardian. Quickly, I slipped back out of the barrier again, the precious treasure in my hands. 

"It's okay, Michiru," I whispered. "You're safe now." 

"Let's go!" said Taylor. "We haven't got much time." Holding my Star Seed protectively in his hands, he started towards the exit. I nodded and followed. The two of us ran with our steps almost in perfect sync with each other's, faster and faster towards the exit as my heart raced like I'd never known it to before. This was it; I was finally going home. I could almost smell freedom on the other side. Just as we came to the passageway that would lead of out of this nightmare for good, I suddenly found my pace slowing, almost to a stop. I looked over my shoulder to see Lead Crow standing behind us, watching us leave. I could tell she was disappointed. She wanted to come with us, that longing in her eyes said it far too well. And she should have been longing. It wasn't fair that Michiru, Taylor, and I should all escape this place and she should stay. But somehow, despite the cruelty of the situation, Crow still managed to throw us a genuine smile. 

"Good luck, Uranus," she said. 

"Crow..." I began, taking a step forward. 

"Don't say anything," she replied. "You just go and find your princess. And promise me that one day she will return and bring peace where Galaxia has brought ruin." 

"She will return, that is a promise," I said confidently. There was a pause; I didn't know quite what else to say. "What about Galaxia?" I finally asked. 

"She fell asleep after taking the drink," Crow replied. "When she awakens, all of this will be a lost memory. She may have even forgotten Siren." Crow sighed. "You know, I never understood Siren. I always told her she needed to straighten up, to stop being so nice to everyone. That it was only through cold-hearted battling and watching your own back that led to survival in this world." She paused to sigh for a moment before adding on, "I think she would have been happy to see this." 

"Yes," I agreed. "She would have." 

I looked over Crow as she stood there, her face full of confidence and trust. This person I had called my enemy, now my friend and ally. And though the time was running short, I couldn't stop myself from giving one last farewell and I put my arm around Crow, thanking her. For as much as Crow talked about me helping her to grow, I don't think she really knew how much she had done the same for me. I didn't understand anything before, I was always so ready to give up hope. But she had reminded me why in all those battles I was willing to lay my life down for my princess and my friends. I had faith in them, in their ability to see things through. And now Crow was laying all her trust in me. I would not let her down. 

"You take care of yourself," I said. 

"You too," Crow responded. "Good-bye, my friend."   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Betrayal by Katrina Kadabra  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think the outer senshi would only be present in two of five series? Copyrights go to their respective owners.  
  
Other Info: Slightly alternate universe. Told from Haruka's POV. Contains an alternate pairing of Haruka and a made-up character, Taylor, also known as the knight of Uranus. For the record, yes, I do know Haruka is usually paired with Michiru. (Hence the warning.) But after Taylor showed up in my first fanfic, "Knight for Uranus," I kinda got attached to the guy so he makes an appearance, usually with Haruka, in most all my fanfics.  
  
Quick character summary: During Silver Millennium, Taylor was one of the guardians of Princess Uranus. They began to fall in love with each other, but the relationship was cut off when Taylor had to leave to protect Queen Serenity and Sailor Uranus was forbidden to leave her post. This was the last she saw of him until both of them were reborn in present time. Soon after meeting Haruka, Taylor recovered his memories and they fell in love once again. Taylor is carefree and easy-going when he's civilian (he usually lets Haruka have her way whenever she wants). As a fighter, he is highly determined and won't go down easy. His major purpose is to help Sailor Uranus upgrade, but this only works for short intervals, like when Super Sailor Moon used the grail to upgrade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and enjoys watching races (go figure,) reading, and fishing.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Words could not describe how sweet that first breath of the free air was to me. For the first time in a long while, I was out running with the wind, with no one, not even Galaxia to stop me. It felt great. But for the moment, I had to suppress my childish thoughts. There were more important things to consider now.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask exactly where we're running to?" I inquired of Taylor. I could always run and talk at the same time, I almost never lost my breath. Taylor, on the other hand, was another story.  
  
"There's a clearing at the base of the cliff coming up here," he managed to huff out. "I asked Sailor Moon and the others to meet us there."  
  
"You did what?" I asked in shocked. I knew I was going to have to face Sailor Moon sooner or later, but right now? I sighed, but still kept up my pace. The faster I reached Sailor Moon, the faster Neptune could be restored. I couldn't back down now, despite any fears I had of what would happen to me when I had to own up to my crimes.  
  
As we neared the clearing, I saw the other Sailor Soldiers standing there waiting for us. The senshi of the inner planets, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. And of course, my allies of the outer planets, Pluto and Saturn. I slowed down to a stop in front of them. There was Sailor Moon, standing in the center of the group. Only she wasn't Sailor Moon. Not as I knew her present time anyway. This girl was enveloped with a soft white light, dressed in a long white gown that almost made it look like angel's wings were sprouting from her back. The red and gold crown of the moon adored her brilliant yellow hair, and a staff of the same colors she held proudly in her left hand. Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
I quickly handed Neptune's star seed over to Taylor and got down on my knees, pressing my face to the ground. I didn't dare to look my princess in the eye right now.  
  
"Sailor Uranus," she said, as if greeting an old friend. "What's the matter?" I guess that's when she noticed the bracelets on my wrists. "What happened?" she asked, more solemnly this time.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." I began. "No, Neo Queen Serenity. I beg your forgiveness. These bracelets you see on my wrists are proof that I am a traitor. I gave myself up to the enemy, to Sailor Galaxia."  
  
"Galaxia?" Serenity asked in shocked. "But, Uranus, why? You've always been one of my most loyal soldiers."  
  
"I thought that by giving in to Galaxia's demands, I would be able to save my knight, whom she had taken captive," I replied. "I let my emotions get in the way of my duty and failed miserably in my role as your protector. But also..." A single tear ran down my face, falling silently onto the dry ground in front of me as I continued, "Also, I allowed one of my fellow soldiers to die at the enemy's hands."  
  
"You mean... Sailor Neptune?" Serenity asked. I nodded. Serenity looked over at Taylor, still holding the two star seeds, one in each hand.  
  
"The other crystal has your shine," she observed.  
  
"Yes," I answered. "Galaxia's power is keeping me alive right now. However, when Neptune lost her Star Seed, she lost her life as well." I bit hard into my lower lip to force the tears to stop coming. I was good at hiding my emotions, and I didn't want to worsen the situation by blubbering like an child. If I started that then Neo Queen Serenity might start to feel pity for me, and that was the last thing I neither wanted nor deserved. I turned my attention back to the topic at hand.  
  
"I know with your power you can restore Neptune, Neo Queen Serenity," I said. "Your light is strong enough to do that." I paused again, collecting myself. The tears finally stopped trying to come. "I know that for the crimes I've committed I deserve nothing less than death from you. But I would gladly take it if it was to see Neptune alive again. She was the innocent in this whole act, and she died trying to protect me. But also..." I paused. "Also, she is my dear friend."  
  
Without a word, Neo Queen Serenity nodded. She held her staff forward, and the green Star Seed in Taylor's began to float towards her. The queen shut her eyes, focusing all her strength on that crystal. It must have been difficult to bear; I could see her shaking. But at last, her warm power began to have its effect. Overflowing with energy, Neptune's crystal blazed forth a bluish-green light, which built up into the shape of a human figure. A girl, dressed in a dark green senshi uniform with slender arms and long aquamarine hair. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked curiously at the world around her, as if she had just woken up from a long sleep.  
  
"Haruka?" she whispered as her gaze fell upon me.  
  
"Michiru!" I cried, unable to control myself any longer. I leapt up and threw my arms around her, grasping her shoulders to make sure she was real. I began to sob uncontrollably, saliva and tears seeping into the white material of Michiru's fuku.  
  
"Michiru, you're alive! Oh, I missed you, Michiru!" Michiru reached up and put her arm around me. Looking back on it, I probably should have been more gentle with her, her body was still very weak. But then I wasn't thinking too clearly at that moment. All I knew was that Michiru was back with me. And I couldn't have been happier.  
  
"I knew... you'd come through..." Michiru whispered. "Thank you, Haru..." At that, Michiru passed out in my arms. I gasped, worrying if I had done something to hurt her.  
  
"She'll be okay," said Taylor, walking up and placing her arms under her neck and legs. "She's just still very weak."  
  
I nodded in agreement, allowing Taylor to take her from me. Michiru would be fine, she was safe now.  
  
I was so caught up in the moment, I had almost forgotten my place. It was time for Neo Queen Serenity to make her judgement on me.  
  
The queen turned and gave me a solemn look, I had never seen her eyes like that before. I couldn't place the emotion. Pain, perhaps? Pain that I had given her in my actions? It could be disappointment too. It could be any number of things, but it certainly wasn't happiness. Again, Neo Queen Serenity raised her staff, this time pointing at me. The bracelets began to glow, and I felt a warm power as they fell off my wrists, shattering into nothing more than a pile of dust at my feet. Those cursed things I had tried so hard to hide and rid myself off, at last they were gone. And for a moment, there was immense relief, as though the burden of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. But in the next instant I felt my strength quickly starting to leave my body. I tried to bear it and stand, but without Galaxia's power sustaining me anymore, I soon collapsed onto the ground. This was it, I thought. My princess had chosen death for me. But I was content. Michiru was alive now, and Taylor and Sailor Moon were safe. At least I had managed to do some good before this moment came. I closed my eyes, feeling the energy leave my body as I prepared to fade away.  
  
Suddenly, however, I felt a warm power coming towards me, pulling me back. I opened my eyes to see a shining blue crystal hovering in the air above me. This couldn't be. I looked over towards my princess, her staff held strongly in the air, guiding my Star Seed back into my body.  
  
My eyes closed as the flower opened from my chest, and I felt my mother planet's power surging through my veins once again. Not the cold heartless power of the Galaxia that had kept me alive before. This was genuine and true; I felt complete once again. I opened my eyes and the light from Neo Queen Serenity's staff began to fade. I was alive.  
  
I quickly got myself back to my feet, still bowing in front of my princess. At last, Neo Queen Serenity transformed back to Sailor Moon, that strong senshi I had fought alongside.  
  
"But why?" I asked in disbelief. "Sailor Moon, why? Even after I betrayed you?"  
  
"Uranus," she said with a smile. "If you honestly think I could ever bring myself to harm you or any of fellow soldiers, then I'm afraid perhaps you aren't as experienced a senshi of mine as I thought." She bent down to meet me at eye level.  
  
"You and Neptune and everyone else are all precious friends to me," she said. "I would always do anything in my power to save you, because I know you would do the same."  
  
"But I..." I objected. "Galaxia..."  
  
"Ah, yes, about Galaxia," Sailor Moon continued as she stood up and reached out a hand to help me. "It was a bit reckless, but very clever of you to infiltrate the enemy's headquarters like that."  
  
"I did wha...?" I stuttered, but Sailor Moon only winked at me.  
  
"I trust you have a good deal of information to share with me about Galaxia and her plans?"  
  
"Oh, yes," I answered, nodding. I started to think over everything it was I had observed while in Galaxia's lair.  
  
"Not now," said Sailor Moon, pointing back to Michiru and Taylor. "For now, just spend some time with your friends. I think they've missed you."  
  
"Yes," I answered, nodding. "And I've missed them too." I walked over to Taylor and took Michiru in my arms. She was still quite out of it, but her body was warm and filled with life again. I leaned onto Taylor's chest, tired but overflowing with joy. My knight in turn put a loving arm around me, my ever-present support.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Let's go home." I nodded in agreement.  
  
The walk back to the apartment was quiet, but what was there to say? After everything that had happened, I finally had Michiru and Taylor back with me. I was alive and renewed with hope. But I shouldn't have expected anything less from my princess. I was wrong to try and fight alone. Sailor Moon, when the day for that battle with Galaxia finally comes, please know that I will be there at your side, protecting you. And I know you will be victorious. There is not a light in the galaxy that is stronger than your shine. Neptune and Crow both staked their very lives on that belief. And so will I.  
  
The End!  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's it. What did all of you think? Raise your hands if you thought I was actually going to let Taylor or Michiru die. You did? Really? For shame! Lol, okay, now I'm just being weird. As always, my standard explantions and notes on this story:  
  
I came up with the idea for this story with one of my friends, Rowan. But I didn't start actually writing things down until I saw by ChibiKoneko of Uranus crying that kinda inspired me 'cause it looked like it could have come right form the story. (Her work is on my website, katrinasforest.com/anime under the fanart section. Check it out - her work's really good.)  
  
Finally, to everyone who's been asking constantly why Haruka wasn't paired with Michiru in this one, that's the liberty I take as fanfic writer. ^_^ This was based on the universe of my previous story, "Knight for Uranus," so for those of you wondering where Taylor came from, you can read it. There are LOTS of alternate pairings out there, some more believable than others. I like to think that mine is semi-believable, but that of course, is a matter of opinion. Plot-wise, I think it made the story much more emotional for Haruka to be struggling with her loss of both Michiru and Taylor for a time, only to win them both back in the end.  
  
Thank you to everyone who left reviews, even the ones that were just about the pairing. I apprecaite the feedback very much.  
  
Thank you again!  
  
-Katrina 


End file.
